Wacky Races: Crossover Edition
by TheFlyboy44
Summary: Cartoon characters from all walks of life and all different forms of animation gather with their wacky and wonderful vehicles to see who has the fastest, coolest, and most versatile machine in the cartooniverse.


**This is a mass crossover detailing the adventures of fifteen teams from all over the cartooniverse gathered to discover who has the fastest ride in town.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT claim rights to any of the characters or themes used in this story.**

**All characters and themes are copyrighted to their respective owners.**

**Enjoy the story!**

**Burn Rubber To Boston**

It was a few minutes to sunrise in the city of New York, and in Times Square, spectators filled the streets, eagerly awaiting the start of what promised to be the most spectacular race in history. Fifteen racing machines stood on the starting line, engines silent for the moment; but primed, polished and ready to go. On a podium raised above the streets, a dog and a baby wearing prim outfits stood with headsets on.

"Ladies and gentlemen;" said the dog, "Welcome to the first running of the Wacky Races: Crossover Edition!"

"We've got a real treat for you;" added the baby, "Over the next ten episodes, fifteen teams of the most hilarious characters from around the cartooniverse will be competing in a race that will circle the continental United States to see who has the fastest, grooviest ride in town. I'm Stewie Griffin, and the dog is Brian."

"That's right, Stewie;" said Brian, "Our contestants will receive points based on how they compete in the races. Ten points for a win, eight for second, six for third, four for fourth, two for fifth, and no points for anyone who finishes after that. The team that crosses the finish line in Key West, Florida with the highest number of points wins a grand prize of five hundred thousand dollars!"

"That's a lot of money, eh, Bri…?" asked Stewie.

"It certainly is;" said Brian, "We've still got a few minutes before the race begins, so let's go down to the starting grid and meet the contestants who will be burning some rubber around the nation."

"As you can see…" said Stewie, "They're all lined up in a rather specific manner. Lightweight vehicles are situated in pole position, middleweights are ten feet back, and heavyweights are twenty feet back. First at the pole position is car number one, the _Fan-Cycle_; being ridden by the wackiest superheroes ever to wear their underpants outside of their trousers… Fanboy and Chum-Chum!" The crowd let loose with a loud boo; and hissing could be heard as well. "Boo indeed…" said Stewie, "They aren't really liked very much."

"I concur;" said Brian, "Right next to them is the famous Sherlock Hound and Doctor Watson, driving car number two; which appears to be some sort of 1890's buggy…"

"That's exactly what it is, Bri;" said Stewie, "Next to them is car number five, the _LPS Scooter_; being driven by Blythe Baxter and her friend, Zoe Trent!" The crowd gave a rousing cheer.

"Next to them is car number eight;" said Brian, "The _Guava Sport_, driven by Mr. Whiskers and his navigator, Brandy Harrington!"

"Beside them is car number fourteen;" said Stewie, "Simply a motor scooter being driven by Charlie Barkin with his friends, David Wylie, Itchy Itchiford, and Sasha La Fleur. Ooooh… check her out, Bri!"

"I am…" panted Brian, "And she looks beautiful!" He cleared his throat and straightened his tie before moving on. "In any case…" he said, "First in the middleweight division is car number three, _Red-3_, being driven by Marshall and Everest of the Paw Patrol." The crowd cheered. "Next up is car number six;" said Brian, "_Sparkplug_; being driven by Stutz and his Houndcats group."

"Houndcats…?" asked Stewie, "What's that? Like… like a band or something?"

"Actually, I think they're sleuths of some sort." said Brian, "Next up is car number ten, the _Jungle Rescue Buggy_; being driven by Alicia Marquez with her brother, Diego, and their friend, Baby Jaguar." There was a small cheer from the crowd.

"Gosh," said Stewie, "No one likes tree huggers after all."

"Actually, I think it has something to do with how repetitive they are." said Brian.

"Right…" said Stewie, "Next we have Wallace and his faithful dogs, Gromit and Fluffles, driving the _Anti-Pesto Van_, number twelve. They're one to watch."

"Indeed;" said Brian, "And rounding out the middleweight class is Katrina Stoneheart, her daughter, Brattina, and their cat… Catgut, driving the _Doggy Snatcher Van_; appropriately, number thirteen." The crowd erupted in loud boos and hisses and began pelting Katrina with soda cups, banana peels, popcorn bags, and other assorted pieces of garbage. "Serves her right…" grumbled Brian, "The dog hating **[CENSORED]**!"

"Watch yourself, Bri!" cautioned Stewie, "We're on public television here!"

"Sorry…" said Brian, "

"Now we move on to my favorite group…" said Stewie, "The heavyweights! First up is tank number four, the _Panzer Four Special_; being commanded by Miho Nishizumi and the Anglerfish Team."

"I can't believe they have the nerve to race in school uniforms;" said Brian, "Up next is car number seven, the _Rabble Rouser_, with champion racing driver Buddy Thunderstruck and his mechanic, Darnell." The crowd went absolutely crazy.

"Hmm… He's certainly the popular one…" remarked Stewie, "Next is number nine, a monster truck named Blaze being driven by his friend AJ, and his mechanic, Gabby. Heh… I guess Blaze is gonna run this entire race… with two people…"

"DON'T YOU DARE!" growled Brian.

"Killjoy…" muttered Stewie.

"Right…" said Brian, "Next is number eleven, Officers Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps, fresh out of the Zootopia police department in their ZPD Cruiser."

"That is a killer set of wheels;" said Stewie, "And rounding out the field is Sunny Day and Company in number fifteen, the _Glam Van_."

"So that's the field for what promises to be an amazing, ridiculous, and hopefully, entertaining race;" said Brian, "At this very moment, our celebrity starters, Bernard and Bianca Mouse, are at the top of the building adjacent to the square. The moment they see the sun, they will start the race. Stay tuned for the action…!"

Down on the starting grid, the racers were doing some last second checks to their machines, preparing for the race of their lives.

"Everything's ready, Blaze!" said AJ, "No one is gonna beat us out there."

"Don't forget, I'm coming too;" said Gabby, "If something does go wrong, you'll need me to fix him up."

"I'm glad both of you guys are coming along;" said Blaze, "This is gonna be so much fun!"

"Yeah…" said Buddy, "Fun for us, when we leave you jokers in the dust!"

"Good one, Buddy!" said Darnell; then he held up a clipboard and said, "I've checked everything in the _Rouser_ over twice; we're ready to go."

"Good work, Darnell;" said Buddy, "Soon, this race is gonna be another trophy sitting on the wall of the garage."

"Not if we catch you first!" Judy called, "I hear you boys like breakneck speeds; well you're gonna have to follow the rules of the road too!"

"Unless you like the idea of six months of traffic school!" Nick added, "I tell you, Carrots, when we win this thing, we'll be the talk of Zootopia."

"We have to win the race first, Nick;" said Judy, "And we also need to not destroy this cruiser or Chief Bogo will have us on parking duty for the rest of the year."

"You'll need some parking practice driving that lumbering beast!" called Rox from the _Glam Van_.

"Totally!" added Blair, before checking her PDA, "I've done some schedule planning and calculated the speeds we need to maintain in order to reach our destinations in a manner that will keep us at the front of the pack, whilst maintaining the best possible fuel efficiency."

"All that planning…" moaned Doodle, "I thought this race was supposed to be fun…"

"It is, Doodle," said Sunny as she patted the steering wheel, "As long as we have fun, we're all winners."

"Yeah…" said Nick, "If you consider coming in last place winning!"

"Argue all you like!" Miho called from the other side of the street, "But the _Panzer Four Special_ is gonna blow you slowpokes out of the water!"

"Why did the race have to begin at sunrise?" asked Mako, the driver.

"Because it creates drama and excitement!" said Saori, the radio operator.

"I'm just glad to be representing Oorai Girls Academy in such an amazing tank!" said Yukari, "I don't even care if we win or lose!"

"Good!" said Marshall, "Because there's no way you guys are gonna win with that lumbering beast!"

"Big talk for a puppy with a massive gun right behind him!" Yukari retorted.

"You'll have to catch us first!" said Everest.

"Right…" said Stuz, "And _you'll_ have to catch _us _first!" He then turned back to Rhubarb and said, "How's_ Sparkplug _doing?"

"Fine, Stuz;" said Rhubarb, "I had to work out kinks in the alternator, the ignition, the fuel pump, and the carburetor, but I think I've got it now."

"Great!" said Stuz, "I just hope we can hold it together all the way to Key West."

"That rust bucket?" asked Alicia, "No way!"

"We're gonna win this race!" added Baby Jaguar, "Or at least we'll try."

"Win or lose," said Diego, "It's having fun that really matters."

"That's the spirit, old chuck!" said Wallace from the _Anti-Pesto Van_, "Keep calm and carry on and all that, eh?" Gromit and Fluffles each gave a friendly wave, and Diego, Alicia, and Baby Jaguar returned the gesture.

"Be confident while you still can, old man!" said Katrina, "I'm going to win this race; understand?"

"Meow!" said Catgut, annoyed.

"Oh, right;" said Katrina, "We're going to win this race!"

"Mummy dearest…" moaned Brattina, "Why are they letting so many icky poo doggies into this race?"

"Hey!" barked Itchy, "You watch who you're calling icky poo doggies!"

"Shut your mouth, you mangy mongrel!" Katrina snarled back. She then turned to Brattina and said, "It's all part of the plan, my little burrito; when we win this race, we'll have everything we need for our plan!"

"I hope you don't plan on winning!" said Charlie, "Because we already called dibs on that!"

"Charlie…" said Sasha, "Not that I want to sound like a pessimist, but I have some concerns about riding a motor scooter around the entire United States at dangerously high speeds."

"Same here…" said Itchy, "How do we know this thing will even make it to Chicago?"

"Because we're a team!" said Charlie, "And we have a love and friendship that has brought us through the hardest of times in the past."

"Charlie's right!" said David, "If we can beat an evil demonic cat, we can do anything!"

"I'd like to see you beat the speed and efficiency of a fruit based car!" Mr. Whiskers taunted.

"Oh like that thing will even get off the line!" said Charlie.

"If there's one thing I've learned while in the Amazon," said Brandy, "It's to never underestimate a bunny with a dream. The _Guava Sport_ will make it wherever we go!"

"Oh please…" said Zoe, "You'd have to be a fruit basket case to think that thing is capable of winning anything!"

"Except a stupid contest!" added Blythe, and she and Zoe laughed.

"Eh…" murmured Doctor Watson, "All this arguing and insulting sure is hard on the nerves, eh, Hound?"

"It certainly is, Watson;" said Sherlock, "The heat of competition, particularly when competing for a large sum of money, tends to bring out the worst in people. Nevertheless, we shall run this race as we have done everything else in our lives… like English gentlemen."

"Here-here!" said Watson.

"Do you plan to lose like gentlemen?" asked Fanboy, "Because as long as we're here, that's all anyone else is gonna do around here!"

"Hmph!" said Watson, "At least we're good sports about it and not conceited like the rest of this crowd!"

"Good!" said Fanboy, "That's one less team to throw a tantrum when we win!"

"Good one, Fanboy!" said Chum-Chum. Just then,

"_Attention all drivers!_" Brian's voice boomed, "_Please report to your vehicles and start your engines!_" All the vehicles roared or spluttered into life; though it wasn't enough to drown out the cheering of the crowd.

"This is it, Brian!" said Stewie, "Fifteen machines, ten legs, only one winner!" At that moment, a firework was launched from a rooftop. Four seconds later… **BANG!** A green explosion lit up the early morning sky.

"TALLY HO!"

"I'M FIRED UP!"

"_PANZER VOR!_"

"BLAME IT ON THE THUNDER!"

"LET'S BLAZE!"

"YEE-HA!"

Engines roared and tires screamed as all fifteen machines bolted from the line and headed off into the streets of Manhattan.

"And they're off!" said Stewie, "As for Brian and myself, we'll be following the action from the air; in our own private peter-copter!" He and Brian walked over to an idling blue helicopter which had eyes in glasses painted just above the windscreen.

"So keep watching folks!" said Brian as he took the controls, "This is going to be the race of a lifetime!" The helicopter lifted off and quickly ascended above the skyscrapers. A moment later, Peter Griffin came out of the McDonalds, and looked to see his helicopter flying away.

"Aw Jeez…" groaned Peter, "This is even worse than that time I had to go on a blind date in a tuk-tuk with the ghost of Shelly Winters…"

The drivers had a hard time navigating out of the streets of Manhattan, but eventually, they started to emerge onto the highways. At the moment, Brandy and Mr. Whiskers in the _Guava Sport_ had somehow managed to get into first place. Right behind them in second place, Wallace, Gromit, and Fluffles were only a few seconds behind. Charlie, Itchy, Sasha, and David were in third place, and maintaining a good speed.

"Oh…" groaned Miho, "We're not doing so well…." Indeed, the _Panzer Four Special_ was lagging behind at the back of the pack. "Can you get any more speed out of her, Mako?" she asked.

"I'll try!" said Mako as she upshifted and pushed the throttle down. The _Panzer Four Special_ surged forward and began to close the gap on the _Glam Van_.

"Look out, Sunny!" cried Doodle, "Big tank at six o clock!"

"Is it that late already…?" asked Blair, "We should be in Boston then!"

"Not that kind of six o' clock, Blair;" said Sunny, "He means they're right behind us."

"Well then…" said Rox, "Maybe this will perk them up!" She pulled out a hairdryer and a bottle of hair dye and leaned out the window. "Makeover time!" she yelled as she switched on the hairdryer and opened the bottle. The dye poured out and was blown by the dryer right towards the _Panzer Four Special_.

"Duck and cover!" ordered Miho as she slammed the main hatch shut. The dye hit the turret of the tank, but did no real damage. "Yukari!" ordered Miho, "Load one of those purple shells! Let's see what it does!"

"Roger!" said Yukari as she picked up a large purple artillery shell and loaded it into the main gun.

"Hana!" said Miho, "Fire when you have the range!"

"Right!" said Hana as she aimed the main gun, "A little more… FIRE!" **BANG!** The _Panzer Four Special_ unleashed a blast from its gun. **SPLAT! **The _Glam Van_ was instantly coated in slippery grape jelly! Some of the jelly dripped down into the wheels, causing them to become slick.

"Whooooaaaaa!" cried Sunny, "I'm losing control!" The _Glam Van _skidded across the highway and slammed into the barrier, allowing the _Panzer Four Special_ to pass them up.

"Great…" moaned Blair, "This should put us behind schedule…"

"Seriously…?" asked Rox, "They just shot us with a big gun that shoots jelly, and you're worried about your schedule…? How are we supposed to compete with that?"

"I say, Hound;" said Watson, "There appears to be an abnormally large police vehicle gaining on us…"

"This could be interesting then…" said Sherlock Hound. Coming up behind them were Judy and Nick in the ZPD Cruiser.

"Just watch this, Nick!" said Judy, "This is gonna be a textbook overtake!"

"I don't think they teach that in the academy." said Nick. Judy floored the accelerator and started to overtake Sherlock Hound and Watson.

"Hold on, Watson!" cried Hound as he gunned the engine and veered over to the retaining wall on the side of the road. The buggy's wheels rode up the wall, and soon, the vehicle was riding along on the wall! Nick gazed in wonder as he and Judy passed beneath them.

"Did you see that, Carrots?" he asked, "They were driving on the wall!"

"Pretty sure there's no code for that;" said Judy, "But I'll let them off, seeing as we're ten times their size."

"Yeah…" said Nick, "That sounds fair enough…" Behind them, Hound got his buggy back onto the road.

"Not very sporting for a pair of lawmen!" he shouted.

"If you can't stand the pace…" said Judy, "Stay out of the race!" And she and Nick accelerated away.

"Oh my god!" said Brian from up in the helicopter, "Hound and Watson just drove on the wall!"

"That's some fancy driving, eh, Bri?" asked Stewie.

"You said it;" said Brian, "Anyway, as the contestants pass the leg's first checkpoint, I can see number ten, the _Jungle Rescue Buggy_, has taken the lead; closely followed by the _LPS Scooter_; and in third position is the _Fan-Cycle_. God only knows how they can keep up. The rest of the pack is spread out behind them in what can only be described as a pack of rabid wolverines all going after the same prey."

"Indeed…" said Stewie. He then tapped his headset and said, "Wait a minute… I've just heard that Katrina Stoneheart has been seen at checkpoint two!"

"What?" asked Brian, "So it's number thirteen in the lead? How did she get that far ahead?"

"Just like I planned it!" said Katrina, "Those fools had no idea we reconnoited the course yesterday!"

"And that shortcut put us way in front, Mummy Dearest!" said Brattina. Catgut just laughed.

"Indeed;" said Katrina, "Now it's time for a little Stonehearted sabotage! Whoa-Ho-Ha-Ha!" She pulled the _Doggy Snatcher Van_ off the road and stopped. Then she got out and went around to the back. "Don't just stand there!" Katrina barked at Brattina and Catgut, "Give me a hand!"

"Alright!" said Brattina, "Scream in my ears, why don'tcha!" She and Catgut got out and started to help Katrina pile bricks in the middle of the road.

"This is too easy!" laughed Katrina, "Let's see those ridiculous racers get past five tons of bricks in the middle of the road!"

"It'll take them ages to clear this!" said Brattina, "And we'll be well on our way by then!"

What Katrina and Brattina didn't realize was that the racers were already coming up on the massive pile of bricks. They had only just finished when the _LPS Scooter _came over the hill.

"BLYTHE!" screamed Zoe, "LOOK OUT!" Blythe squeezed the brake handles and brought the scooter to a stop just short of the pile.

"What the what…?" asked Blythe, "How did this get here…?"

"This will delay us a little…" said Zoe, "Hopefully not for too long." At that moment, the _Fan-Cycle_ came over the hill.

"Fanboy!" cried Chum-Chum, "Big pile of bricks!"

"No problem, Chum!" said Fanboy, "Ramming speed!" He pedaled furiously, aiming straight for the bricks. As they hit the pile, the _Fan-Cycle _drove up over the pile and launched into the air!

"YAHOOOO!" shouted Fanboy and Chum-Chum as they soared through the air and landed on the other side of the pile.

"Oh…" said Zoe, "That is so cheap."

"Totally…" said Blythe, "I doubt we could have done that if we tried." Suddenly, there came a rumble from behind, and the _Rabble Rouser_ came into view.

"Fart nuggets!" said Buddy, "Looks like we're gonna have to use the booster earlier than expected!"

"I'm ready!" said Darnell, bracing himself.

"Then let it be done!" said Buddy as he prepared to punch the button, "Ka-BOOM!" The _Rouser's_ hitch lifted up and turned to reveal a pulse booster hidden inside. With a loud blast of energy, it propelled the _Rouser_ towards the bricks… and clean over them, coming down with a loud **CRASH! **"Whoo!" said Buddy, "Beautiful landing!"

"I don't know…" said Darnell, "Kinda feels like we landed on something…"

"Oh I'm sure it weren't anything important." said Buddy.

Behind the _Rouser_ lay the crushed _Doggy Snatcher Van_. The door opened, and a comically crushed Katrina got out.

"Mummy Dearest!" whined Brattina (who was equally crushed), "That icky-poo dog smashed us!"

"I know, Brattina!" said Katrina, "Ugh! Who though up this stupid idea anyway?" **BOOM!** A massive explosion blew the brick pile to smithereens, and the _Panzer Four Special_ drove through the wreckage, followed closely by the _LPS Scooter_. "Why you reckless hooligans!" yelled Katrina, "Where's a policeman when you need one?" A beat later, she was run over by the ZPD Cruiser. "I had to ask…" she grumbled.

"HA-HA-HA-HA!" laughed Brian, "That was hilarious, eh, Stewie?"

"You said it, Bri!" said Stewie, "I think Miss Stoneheart may be feeling a little sad right now. Oh, sorry; not sad, CRUSHED!"

"You heard it hear, Folks!" said Brian, "Anyway, with that, the _Fan-Cycle _now has the lead, followed closely by the _Rabble Rouser_, the _Panzer Four Special_, the _LPS Scooter_, and the ZPD Cruiser. But we're only a third of the way to Boston, so there's plenty more action coming up next!"

A few hours later, Brandy and Mr. Whiskers in the _Guava Sport_ were in the middle of the pack, running neck and neck with Diego, Alicia, and Baby Jaguar in the _Jungle Rescue Buggy_.

"Hey!" called Baby Jaguar, "Where'd you get that car? A produce market?"

"Don't think you'll get us to slow down with compliments!" replied Mr. Whiskers.

"I don't think he was complimenting us, Whiskers…" said Brandy.

"Oh come on!" said Mr. Whiskers, "Who wouldn't want to compliment a fruit-based car?"

"Uh… anybody sane!" called Alicia.

"I know you are! But what am I?" Mr. Whiskers responded.

"Once again, swing and a miss…" sighed Brandy. Suddenly, there came the sound of a siren.

"Fire truck, Alicia!" said Diego, "Pull over!"

"Okay…!" said Alicia. She pulled the _Jungle Rescue Buggy _over to the side of the road… and _Red-3_ rocketed past!

"Nice move, Marshall!" laughed Everest, "They never saw that one coming!"

"Now let's see if we can win this race!" said Marshall, gunning the engine.

"Whiskers!" cried Brandy, "That was those puppies in their toy fire engine!"

"Yeah…" said Mr. Whiskers, "Weren't they cute?" Brandy just sighed,

"Why me…?"

"Faster, Charlie!" shouted David, "They're gaining on us!"

"Faster, Ding Dog!" shouted Stutz, "We're gaining on them!" Charlie, Itchy, Sasha, and David were locked in a desperate battle with the Houndcats for fifth and fourth place. At one curve, Charlie cut the scooter to the inside, while _Sparkplug _drifted to the outside.

"Yee-Ha!" he shouted, "Two wheels are better than four!"

"Dangit!" cursed Ding Dog, "I can't make the turns with 'em, Stutz!"

"No problem!" said Rhubarb, "I've got just the thing to help increase our speed!" He pulled out a gadget from the backseat, and extended it to full length.

"A pole with wheels on it?" asked Stutz, "You're slipping, Rhubarb!"

"Au Contraire, my dear Stutz;" said Rhubarb, "This is precisely what we need. Ding, just speed around the next turn! Muscle Mutt, give me a hand!"

"But you haven't shown us what that thing does yet;" said Muscle Mutt.

"D'oh! Just take hold of the pole!" ordered Rhubarb. Muscle Mutt complied, and just in time; as Ding Dog took the next corner at speed, _Sparkplug_ almost tipped over! Luckily, the wheels on the pole hit the ground and kept them from going completely over. When they came out of the bend, _Sparkplug_ landed back on all four wheels.

"Nice going, Rhubarb!" said Stutz, "I'd say you deserve a hand for that!"

"You're too kind." said Rhubarb. With the pole acting as a brace, the Houndcats were able to take the turns at speed and catch up to the scooter!

"What the…!" Itchy exclaimed as the Houndcats over took them on the bend.

"Six wheels are better than two!" Stutz taunted as Sparkplug roared up the hill.

"And the awesome plays just keep on coming!" said Stewie, "That was a double-whammy of overtaking and trash talk!"

"And with only fifty miles to go to the finish line in Boston;" said Brian, "Things should really heat up here!" He then paused to check his headset. "Oh no!" he exclaimed, "Katrina Stoneheart's somehow passed the final checkpoint ahead of the other racers!"

"How does she keep doing that?" asked Stewie, "I can't wait to see what's going to happen this time."

"We're in first place, my little burrito!" Katrina laughed, "And with only thirty miles to go! We're going to win this race for sure!"

"Those stupid racers will never know what hit them!" added Brattina.

"Meow!" agreed Catgut. Suddenly, there came a blast of purple jelly that just missed them!

"What…?" asked Katrina. She looked in the mirror to see the _Panzer Four Special_ gaining on them! "Curses!" said Katrina, "They can't leave well enough alone, can they?" She turned to Catgut and said, "You know what to do, my precious Catgut!"

"Yeah…!" hissed Catgut. He climbed out the window to the roof of the _Doggy Snatcher Van_, then leapt from the roof and landed directly on the _Panzer Four Special's _main gun! Snickering, he began to crawl down the barrel.

"Nice shot, Hana!" said Miho, "Let's try another across their front!"

"I'm on it!" said Yukari. But just as she was about to grab another shell, the girls heard a strange noise coming from inside the barrel. "Huh…?"

"What's going on back there?" asked Saori.

"There's something in the barrel!" said Miho. At that moment, Catgut burst from the loading breach!

"MRREOOOW!" he yowled; only to receive a swift sock to the face from Yukari!

"Hey, Buster!" said Yukari, "Get back on your own ride!" she shoved Catgut into the breach, then said, "Fire when ready, Hana!"

"Roger!" said Hana. She took aim, and fired! **BANG!**

"MREEEEOOOOOOW!" Catgut screeched as he flew through the air and right into the cab of the _Doggy Snatcher Van_; landing on Katrina's head!

"What the…?" cried Katrina, "Get of my head, you stupid feline!"

"Mummy Dearest!" cried Brattina, "LOOK OUT!" With Katrina unable to steer, the _Doggy Snatcher Van _missed the turn in the road, wend bumping down a dock, and drove straight into the ocean!

"Ha!" laughed Saori, "Now that was a great shot!"

"Stay focused, Girls!" said Miho, "We're almost to the finish line!"

Just up ahead, Brian and Stewie had landed the helicopter and were waiting by the finish line; situated by a dock where a tall sailing ship was berthed.

"This is it, Brian!" said Stewie, "The end of the first leg of the race!"

"Five of our contestants are about to put their first points on the board!" said Brian, "Let's see who's coming in first!" After about two minutes of waiting, there came the rumbling of tracks. Then, the _Panzer Four Special _came into view and rumbled over the finish line!

"And the _Panzer Four Special _takes first place!" shouted Stewie.

"YEEEESSSS!" Miho, Yukari, and Saori screamed.

"Yay." said Mako, as she gently brought the tank to a stop. Hana simply smiled and relaxed. A few seconds later, Blaze, AJ, and Gabby rolled over the line.

"Whoo!" said AJ, "Second place!"

"Not a bad start!" agreed Gabby. Soon after, the _Rabble Rouser_ was next to finish.

"Fart nuggets!" Buddy barked, "I knew we shouldn't have used the booster that soon!"

"Maybe not, Buddy;" said Darnell, "But…. we still got third place; that's good enough for six points."

"Yeah… I guess so…" said Buddy. Soon, the ZPD Cruiser came in fourth.

"Well…" said Nick, "Could've been worse I guess."

"Yeah…" said Judy, "Could have been worse." Finally, the Houndcats in _Sparkplug_ came in fifth.

"Dang…" groaned Stutz, "Not quick enough."

"Well," said Putty Puss, "At least we got some points." After a while, the rest of the field had finished the race; disappointed that they had missed their chance to put points on the board.

"Looks like that wraps up the first leg, Brian." said Stewie.

"It does indeed;" said Brian, "And quite an amazing finish to… Wait a minute… two, four, six, eight, ten, fourteen… We're missing a racer!" **COUGH!** Everyone turned their heads to see the _Doggy Snatcher Van _coming in dead last; soaking wet and covered in seaweed. When it came to a stop on the other side of the finish line, the door opened, and a wave of water poured out, followed by a completely soaked and very angry Katrina Stoneheart.

"EEEEWWWW!" moaned Brattina, "Mummy Dearest, this seaweed is double icky poo!"

"Oh stop whining, Brattina!" snapped Katrina, "We may be in last place now, but we'll get them next time!"

"Meow!" agreed Catgut, who had a fish biting his tail. All the other racers simply laughed at the predicament of the Stonehearts.

"Well, Folks;" said Brian, "That wraps up the first leg of the Wacky Races: Crossover Edition! Next time, our racers will be on their way to the windy city of Chicago! Will Team Anglerfish maintain their lead? Or will another team join them at the top of the leaderboard? I don't know, but you can find out! Make a note not to miss it!"

**Current Standings:**

**Team Anglerfish No. 4: **1st place (10 points)

**Blaze, AJ, and Gabby No. 9: **2nd place (8 points)

**Buddy and Darnell No. 7: **3rd place (6 points)

**Judy and Nick No. 11: **4th place (4 points)

**The Houndcats No. 6:** 5th place (2 points)

**Diego, Alicia, and Baby Jaguar No. 10: **6th place (0 points)

**Charlie, Itchy, Sasha, and David No. 14: **7th place (0 points)

**Marshall and Everest No 3: **8th place (0 points)

**Wallace, Gromit, and Fluffles No. 12: **9th place (0 points)

**Sunny, Doodle, Blair, and Rox No. 15: **10th place (0 points)

**Sherlock Hound and Doctor Watson No. 2: **11th place (0 points)

**Blythe Baxter and Zoe Trent No. 5: **12th place (0 points)

**Brandy Harrington and Mr. Whiskers No. 8: **13th place (0 points)

**Fanboy and Chum-Chum No. 1: **14th place (0 points)

**Katrina, Brattina, and Catgut No. 13: **15th place (0 points)

**Look out for Chapter 2: Midwest Motoring!**


End file.
